Claroscuro
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando alguien se obseciona por una mujer? Fic: Eriol y Tomoyo.


Claroscuro  
Por: Suu-chan  
Dedicado a: Sam-chan, Feliz Cumpleaños ^_^  
Esta muy triste, lo siento, pero, espero te guste...  
¡¡¡Todo es culpa de las piezas que escuche!!! ¡¡Eran para deprimirse un buen rato!!  
Inspirado en varias obras maestras de Tin Mandigma, y varios conciertos de piano...^_^Uuuu. Espero que a TODOS les guste, si no les gusta el Drama o Angst, mejor ni lo lean...  
  
Una hermosa melodía se escucha por las calles de Tomoeda, el ritmo hipnotizante, funcionando cual sedante, relajando a los habitantes en su mínima expresión.  
El joven creador de semejante hermosura toca delicadamente su instrumento, extasiado de tanta hermosura sonora, creada por tan magnifico instrumento.  
Exquisito placer, provocado con cada roce de sus dedos, sobre el magnifico marfil, pulido para dar cierta nota, que a la vez, compone una hermosa composición.  
Se sentía extasiado el poner tener esa conexión con el ser inerte que le causaba tanto placer, encanto, exclusión.   
El joven cerraba en sus gruesas pestañas negras, dejándose llevar por la agilidad de sus manos en el instrumento. No existía causa externa que pudiera sacarlo, en este instante, de tan intensa y hermosa ilusión. Se sentía en paz, consigo mismo, no le importaba su alrededor, solo el y el creador de tan maravillosa melodía.  
Era uno de los placeres que podía gozar, después de dejar el esoterismo y la magia atrás, lo siguiente era el ébano y el marfil combinados, formando el instrumento delante de el.   
Sus pensamientos son nada mas que matices de negro hasta llegar al blanco, no quiere pensar en nada ni en nadie. Se deja llevar, su cabeza arqueándose atrás mientras sus dedos adquieren mas velocidad, recorriendo cada nota, hasta formar un nuevo compás.  
El compás anterior era mas calmado y tranquilo, ahora este era mas apresurado, ahora las cejas del joven se juntaban, al aumentar el compás de la música.  
Lo que significaba una cosa.  
Los recuerdos y pensamientos llenaban su cabeza de nuevo.  
Por eso utilizaba este recurso, para olvidarse de todo, solo el y su piano.  
Ahora sus dedos no rozaban las teclas, sino ahora, las golpeaba con fiereza, mientras la quijada del joven se tensaba, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora ligeros toques de tensión, eran visibles en el.   
Sus cejas eran la visible impresión de que se esforzaba por calmarse, por olvidar, pero de nuevo, el compás seguía, ardiente, esperando...  
Ahora daba ligeras sacudidas a su cabeza, y mechones de pelo caían en su frente, su semblante frió, su cara pálida y blanca, su pelo negro como el ébano, con toques marinos.  
De repente abrió sus ojos, del color del mar, su mirada perdida, pero a la vez penetrante, perdida en el ébano afinado frente a el, sus dedos seguían golpeando las teclas con mayor fuerza.  
Ningún brillo en sus ojos, mas que uno, uno artificial causado por el reflejo de los rayos solares contra su instrumento. Sus muñecas se alzaban y caían al compás de la música, no las dejaba descansar. Tenia que continuar...de otra manera....  
Volvería....a la realidad....  
Y recordaría...  
Aquellos ojos añil...  
Aquella dulce sonrisa de abril...  
La hermosa seda de su cabello negro con tonos grisáceos...  
La dulce voz que antes acompañaba a tan bello instrumento...  
Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el toco la ultima nota con un puñetazo, sus ojos radiaban ira, su puño aun incrustado en la perfección y amor de su piano. Tal ve fue por eso, por eso...comenzó a absorberse en tan bello instrumento...  
Porque era como ella...  
Ébano...como la tinta de su pelo y...  
Marfil...como la perfección y suavidad de su piel.   
//No pude tenerte, entonces te simbolicé en un piano...//  
//No pude amarte, porque sabia que tu corazón aun no me pertenecía...//  
¡Demonios! Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, llenando cada vena de su ser, fue entonces, cuando cerro su piano, puso su brazo en el, y después lentamente recargo su cabeza a la medida de caer en la derrota, cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no queriendo sentir.  
No queriendo recordar, ni vivir...lo que alguna vez pudo haber aprovechado.  
Abrió de nuevo el piano, y absorto, comenzó a tocar monótono.  
~*~  
DO  
¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué estas aquí?  
Tenia frió...  
Era lógico, esta lloviendo... pasa...  
Gracias...  
(Ella se sentó en el sillón contrario al de el, su mirada perdida, llena de miseria y confusión)  
¿Sucede algo, estas bien?  
(ella comenzó a jugar con sus ropas, estrujándolas con nerviosismo, nunca lo miro)  
RE  
Te...te...amo...  
(El joven se paralizo, y dio una de sus tantas sonrisas, pacifica, pero esta escondía cierto dolor y abatimiento)  
¿No...no vas a decir nada?  
Iré por ropa seca, así no tendrás un resfriado...  
(el joven se paro y subió las escaleras, tiempo después, bajo con ropas, se las entrego con una cálida sonrisa, era de noche, así es que se no podían ver adecuadamente, como para ver la expresión del otro)  
MI  
¿Acaso no me amas?  
Pasando la puerta a mano izquierda, encontraras un baño para cambiarte...  
¿Por qué...?  
(el pudo escuchar su voz, como perdía fuerza, y como suplicaba por una respuesta. Entonces, ella llena de determinación, sabiendo la increíble ansiedad de el. Comenzó a desvestirse enfrente de el)  
FA  
(El se quedo congelado, observando cada curva y perfección demostrada, a cada prenda desprendida de la muñeca de porcelana, pero el sabia que no debía de caer en su juego, de otro modo, se perdería, para no volver mas.)  
Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estaré en la biblioteca...  
(en eso se marcho, ahora dejándola a ella, en un estado de shock, y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios, las lagrimas caían ausentes.)  
SOL  
Te odio...  
(Dijo con tanta ira, que el joven paro su procesión, mirando por su hombro, pero su cara seguía inexpresiva)  
LA  
Que cambio tan radical de expresiones...  
Me rechazas, creí que me amabas...  
Ese es mi argumento...  
¿Huh?  
Creí una mentira, y ahora, ¿crees que voy a creerla de nuevo?  
¡Pero yo si te amo!  
Hace un momento dijiste lo contrario...  
Porque me rechazas...  
No te rechacé, simplemente me retiro de la ilusión...  
No soy una ilusión...  
Pero tu amor por mi lo es...  
¡No es verdad!  
Si en verdad guardas, algún cariño o respeto por mi, no me lastimes, no me hieras así...  
(en eso el joven siguió caminando, la chica quedo estática, poca ropa cubriendo su cuerpo)  
SI  
¿Por qué no me crees?  
Porque se que aun la amas...  
¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?!  
Porque no soy premio de consolación...  
(el joven subió las escaleras pesadamente, y la muchacha comenzó a vestirse, hasta que por fin quedo lista, salió de la casa, cubierta de lagrimas. El estaba en su sillón favorito, la lluvia seguía, y veía su figura corriendo en las calles.)  
~*~  
Cerro de nuevo el piano, recargando su cabeza, tratando de olvidar el dolor y la angustia de saber que estaba en lo cierto.  
Odiaba tanto la realidad, que la hermosura y perfección de su piano, asimilaba su contexto, su locura, y lo que tanto ansiaba, pero a la vez, se restringía a tener.  
//Si tan solo te hubieras quedado, por lo menos, tratar de convencerme//  
De nuevo estaba cayendo en la desesperación, quería sentir la esperanza de que ella algún día seria suya. Ahora los recuerdos que aún retenía comienzan a flaquear, el resto se hicieron añicos hace mucho tiempo, como pétalos de rosa en el viento.  
Entonces se endereza, mira hacia fuera, perdido, solo...  
"El viento pardo sopla   
Como si fuera a borrar cuanto existe  
Perdido en el viento   
Polvo en el viento   
En algún lugar de esa última brisa   
Una puerta se cerró silenciosamente   
Dejándome completamente solo"  
Solo...repitió en su mente, mientras se quitaba aquellos anteojos, sujetándolos ligeramente. la melancolía devoraba cada parte de su razón, de lo que la gente común llamaba corazón.  
En eso, solo se escucho el viento soplar las hojas del árbol atrás de aquel ventanal, y ligero sonido de los anteojos, tocando el piso.  
El nerviosismo es visible en cada movimiento y expresión de su cara, su mano trata una y otra vez, tratar de alcanzar el timbre, mínimo la puerta. Pero sus intentos son en vano, tiene que hacerle entender, que ya no existe es amor, que poco a poco se disolvió en un simple y hermoso recuerdo.  
Ahora estaba segura, aquel día, aquel día lluvioso, no lo estaba, el se lo hizo ver. El hizo lo correcto antes de que cometiera una estupidez, y fue ahí, donde supo, que su corazón, ya no le pertenecía a su compañera de la infancia.  
De nuevo, suspiro profundo, apretó su abrigo, he hizo a un lado su bufanda. Toco el timbre, espero, nada...  
Toco la puerta...nada...  
Espero mas tiempo...nada...  
Algo andaba mal...  
Toco mas duro, sujeto la chapa, y vio que la puerta estaba abierta...  
Entro, el ambiente, de alguna manera se había vuelto escabroso...  
Paso tras paso, y sentía como el silencio no se estaba convirtiendo en un buen aliado...  
"Konbawa....¿Hay alguien en casa?" musito, escondiéndose mas en su abrigo, sujetándolo mas fuerte, fue entonces cuando vio el majestuoso piano de ébano, con sus singulares piezas blanquinegras. Y abajo, vio al joven, solo, con la mirada perdida, lleno de incongruencia, sin sentido...  
"¿Eriol-kun?" pregunto preocupada, quedando en cuclillas a su lado, poso su mano en su mejilla, después se quito el guante para sentir que su piel estaba escabrosamente fría.  
Mientras, el, seguía absorto...ni siquiera sabia de la presencia de la joven que tanto anhelaba.  
No sé dónde estoy ...  
No veo a nadie...  
¿Qué hago aquí?   
Incluso los recuerdos se desvanecen...  
Dejándome en la nada...  
Nada...  
"Nada..." murmuro, la joven reaccionó, llamándolo de nuevo, pero solo recibía un "nada" o un "solo" ninguna oración concreta o congruente. Ella lo comenzó a sacudir, y a gritar su nombre en desesperación...  
"¡¡¡ERIOL!!!¡¡¡¿Qué tienes?!!!" gritaba, mientras lagrimas se formaban en su rostro. Eriol volteo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos estaban perdidos, no había luz en ellos.  
"¿E...E..Eriol?" volvió a preguntar, atemorizada de tan tétrica sonrisa. En eso sintió una helada mano pasar por su mejilla, secando cada lagrima. La joven comenzó a sentir mas miedo que nunca.  
"A..aishiteru...Tomoyo-san..." dijo con aquella insaciable sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, sin vida, como si una marioneta estuviera delante de ella.  
"A-ashiteru...Eriol-kun" dijo con profunda tristeza, sabiendo, que lo había perdido, que ahora solamente era una marioneta, y que nunca lo volvería a tener. Lo abrazo, quedando su cabeza en el regazo de la viviente marioneta.  
El, absuelto en un mundo de incongruencia, acariciaba a la tinta color ébano de su pelo, acariciando también, el marfil de su piel...conformando, la perfección del claroscuro...  
FIN 


End file.
